The inventor's prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,440, U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,868, U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,958, U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,117, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,053 disclose arrangements of conductive means for a night light and multiple function night light incorporated with a time piece. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,947,291, 5,495,402, 5,662,408, 5,713,655, 5,803,579, 5,816,682, 5,833,350, 5,893,626, 5,998,928, 6,000,807, 6,010,228, 6,031,958, 6,033,087, 6,056,420, 6,132,072, 6,160,948, 6,161,910, 6,183,101, 6,190,017, 6,290,368, 6,337,946, 6,386,730, 6,390,647, 6,00,104, 6,411,524, 6,431,719, 6,509,832, 6,523,975, 6,550,949, 6,609,812, 6,623,416, 6,641,289, 6,648,496, 6,709,126 all show different light sources and applications, although none teaches Electro-Luminescent (hereinafter EL) elements incorporated with an outlet adaptor means. The prior outlet adaptor means includes prong means having a desired configuration to insert into the outlet's receptacle(s) to get electric delivery from the outlet to the another device. The outlet adaptor means have at least one set of the prong means including polarized wide and narrow prongs to permit insertion into an outlet's receptacle. The adapter means can also have a ground prong to meet market requirements. The outlet adaptor means at least have one set of receptacle means to allow the other device's prong means to be connected to the receptacle means. The number of the receptacle means may be from 1 to N (any number) and the receptacle means may have any desired orientation or location on surface of the outlet adaptor's body. The receptacle means may be side by side, on opposite sides, on adjacent sides, on an end side, or on other surface(s). The outlet adaptor means has at least one function that may be selected from the group consisting of:    (F1) increasing a number of outlet receptacle(s) to allow connection with as many other electric devices as possible.    (F2) changing the orientation, position, angle, or location of the receptacles relative to the original outlet receptacles so that one can connect the other electric devices at a desired location, orientation, position, clearance, or space arrangement.    (F3) accommodating the different specification of other electric devices' prong means in the existing available outlet receptacle, for example by changing from the two receptacles of the existing outlet (which do not have a ground) to the three receptacles (including ground receptacle) of the outlet adaptor means.    (F4) providing improved space utilization, for example by enabling utilization of the limited space available in an extension cord with very close receptacles to connect a relatively large transformer, by changing the angle, dimension, location, height, position etc. at which the transformer may be connected.    (F5) providing features including surge protection, switch protection, power failure protection, constant power supply protection, high voltage protection, and/or overload protection.    (F6) providing functions of a sensor device, motion sensor, light sensor, remote controller, PIR device, transmit and receiving device, infrared device, blue tooth device, remote charging device, remote current delivery device, lighting device, voltage detector device, current detector device, or other conventional other device to enable supply of electricity from the outlet to other electric devices.
The electro-luminescent means may include an (EL1) EL panel, (EL2) EL wires, (EL3) EL twisted tube, and (EL4) organic EL (hereinafter OEL) or (EL5) organic LED (hereinafter OLED) on a desired (S1) configuration, (S2) size, (S3) dimension, (S4) specification, (S5) shape, (S6) curvature, or (S7) diameter that may be arranged on the outlet adaptor's body on a (L1) surface, (L2) layers, (L3) underneath, (L4) within the layers, (L5) injected inside, (L6) opening, (L7) cutouts, or (L8) windows to allow people to see the light beams, as is known from several of the inventor's issued patents or pending applications. The invention may utilize any suitable skills and procedures set forth in the other issued patents or pending applications without departing from the scope of the invention.
The outlet adaptor means with EL element(s) of the invention provides an outlet adaptor with proper illumination that can be seen by viewers to offer a safe lighting device with low cost for all existing outlet adaptor means.